


Every Little Break

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck's thoughts while infirm on Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Break

She's never told anyone.

No one knows. Frakking Cylon reached in her head, probbing her thoughts. Saw the evidence on the inside.

He knew more than he asked. Knew what the x-ray didn't say. Frak that.

He was dead now; she made sure of that. She didn't kill him just to get out, a small part of her knifed the bastard because he knew.

He knew what she didn't want to tell.


End file.
